


that boy's got my heart in a silver cage

by starmocha (108am)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/starmocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya loves Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that boy's got my heart in a silver cage

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short character study of sorts, because I’m still on a bit of a Josh/Maya kick.
> 
>  **TITLE** | _Crave You (feat. Giselle)_ , Flight Facilities

Maya loves Josh.

She loves his face—that is a bonus—but even more than that, she loves his beautiful heart. She loves how open and kind it is, full of love for his family, friends, and maybe even her. She loves how unselfish he is, always ready to make time for others no matter what. She loves the conversations they share and how full her heart always feels afterwards. She loves the way his hand feels in hers, so warm and comforting, making the world seems at peace just for that one perfect moment.

She loves the way he lights up her world, being just another good thing she wonders if she even deserves to have. She loves the way her name sounds rolling off his tongue. She loves it when he gets exasperated with her, when he smiles because of her, when he looks at her as the young woman that she is and not as a little child anymore.

Quite simply, honestly, undoubtedly, Maya just loves Josh.


End file.
